The invention relates to a locking device for a container lid, in particular for the lid of a storage compartment in a motor vehicle.
DE 42 30 242 A1 discloses a storage compartment designed as a central console for a motor vehicle, with a lid designed as an arm rest, the lid being raisable after a locking device has been released. Although the subject of DE 42 30 242 A1 has proved successful per se in practice, it is criticized for lacking protection against unauthorized opening of the lid.
The state of the art also includes, however, storage compartments with a lid which have become known through public use. In most cases, these lids may be locked by means of a cylinder lock which is to be actuated by a key, which, however, is considered to be inconvenient.